jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Glider
Overview The Glider is an item that is used for gliding that was added in the April 28th Surprise/Bonus Update. Players have to go to the Glider Store to get one. To activate the glider, they must first have one in their inventory, and then go jump off a high place (preferably the highest one in the City), an aerial vehicle or just jump up and activate the glider by left-clicking on PC, tapping the screen on phone or pressing the right trigger (RT) on an Xbox. From there, players can try to generate lift, by slightly diving. This will allow them to glide around the map and go to other locations. In terms of speed, this item is faster than the parachute. Currently, it will not work for some, as it just blacks out the screen and the player falls to the ground. Tips *After touching the ground, the Glider will disappear from their inventory and players will have to return to the Glider Store to get another one, so it's recommended players don't land where enemies are if they intend to avoid them. * To control the Glider, players have to use their camera. It will glide towards where their camera is facing. *Unknown if it's intentional, but the glider gives off a little bit of lighting, so players can use it in dark areas. *If a police is chasing a player on foot, they can jump and while jumping, equip and use the glider to maintain a distance between them and the threat. *Players can bust a bank robbery by gliding into the vault because criminals most likely won't expect police to use a glider to bust a bank robbery. *A Glider can be used to neglect fall damage, so if players have to jump off a high building, such as the Museum; it will allow them to glide away without fall damage. *On difficult bank floors, players can use the glider to fly over the lasers and safely land on the other side. This can be difficult to pull off sometimes. **The glider can be useful during the Battle Royale Gamemode if a player hasn't picked up a vehicle. Gallery JBGliderAtStore.png|The glider at the Glider Store. Glider_Jailbreak.jpg|An example of badcc soaring through the sky on a Glider. Trivia * The Glider is only available at the Glider Store. * Even though the name of the place where the Glider is found is "Glider Store", anyone can use it for free, giving a preferable advantage to players. * Like parachutes, Gliders can be deactivated by pressing space. Also, when the Glider is activated, a note at the bottom of a player's screen will appear, saying that space removes the glider, just like parachutes. * Players cannot get unlimited Gliders, once they use one, they need to get another to go again. * Gliders were not requested, they were simply added by Badimo. * The Glider is a lot faster than the parachute, even rivaling the UFO and Helicopter in terms of speed. * Some criminals use the glider as an emergency getaway from police. * If players run into a building with the Glider equipped, the Glider will not disappear, just like parachutes. * There used to be a keybind "J", which if players pressed, it would automatically deploy a glider without it being in their inventory. However, this was short-lived, from January 13, 2019 to January 15, 2019. This may have been added by Badimo to test the gliders without going to the store, but they forgot to remove it. It was later patched. * When holding the glider, it actually emits some light, more than the Flashlight. * The glider has been nerfed to be slightly slower on the January 16 miscellaneous update. * Most players think the glider is useful in the Battle Royale Gamemode, as it can go at a decent speed if you haven't picked up a vehicle yet. Category:Weapon/Item